Two Girls, One 'Con and One Stalker
by Rat001
Summary: While Sam teams up with the Autobots, and starts getting to know them better, her oldest friend Miles meets an alien robot as well. And as for Taylor, Sam's cousin, she gains a stalker, who shows her that there is always more to things then meets the eyes. Fem.Miles/? OC (Taylor)/? Please read Sam, Female Style before this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet and Threaten

_*A week after Mission City*_

Barricade packed himself in between bushed area so no one would find him. Megatron was dead and Starscream had taken over, Barricade not wanting to follow Starscream's ordered, left. However Starscream caught up with him and tried to force him into returning. After telling Starscream to get fragged, the two of them broke into a fight, leaving both of them seriously damaged. However, Starscream had a medic back at his base, Barricade had only himself.

He had to go into stasis, his inner systems would be able to heal most damage, but the rest of the damage would be there longer.

He put himself into stasis.

* * *

"Whoa," Was the words that escaped Miles when she saw the saleen police car, it was parked in a bush like area near her house.

It looked a little beat up, but otherwise it looked in good nick. She walked around it once, only to pause at a slogan on the back. 'To punish and enslave' that gave her chills. She went around to the front and opened the driver's side door and sat down inside. "Weird," She muttered. "It looks new."

It was just like the inside of a real cop car. Miles popped the hood to give it a check; it looked a bit banged up. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and got to work.

She soon had it fixed. The dents were still there, but most of it was fixed up.

She sat inside the car and started to pull it in gear, she drove it back home and into her garaged.

In her family, each member got their know garage. In Miles' was many old car parts and other junk.

"What do you have there, kiddo?" Her old man walked in, after hearing her pull up.

"Found this a little way out from home, think you can check to see if we're aloud to use?" Miles asked, she'd really taken a likening to the cop car.

"I'll give it a check, you try and look for the car's registration." He walked off and Miles ducked back into the car.

She looked through glove box, but she didn't find anything. She then looked in the box between the front seats. Still nothing, she grumbled, annoyed by the matter. She then slid her hand into the driver's seat's back pocket, then the other one on the passenger side. She then felt the car shutter under her touch. She paused; curiously she then placed her hands on ceiling above her, to see if it would happen again, it did.

She froze, the car was moving. It was then that the car locked her inside. She grasped at the handle trying like hell to open it.

Miles frowned, what the hell did she get herself into now?

* * *

Taylor was classified as the perfect child, she had a photographic memory, great looks and she yet she was miserable. She wore only clothes that her mother bought her, namely pink, she enjoyed the colour but she didn't think it was her colour.

She sighed looking at herself in the full lengthen mirror in her room, she wore a hot pink dress, which she thought was nice but still...

Suddenly her iPhone rang, telling her a message was sent to her. She checked it._ "You'd look better in red." _

Taylor felt her body go numb. _'Who sent this?'_She thought, a new message flashed on screen. _"I can't tell you who I am yet, but if you tell anyone of our meetings, I'll offline your loved ones." _A photo flashed up on her screen. Her Mum and Dad, sitting in a booth, laughing together.

"What do you want?" Taylor whispered.

_"Check your laptop." _Taylor dropped her phone and ran over to her laptop, she opened the lid and gasped, photos of herself were flashing on and off the screen like a PowerPoint. Then the one word flash up on screen. _"You."_

Taylor now felt scared.

* * *

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taylor's Rage

*4 months and 2 days after Mission City*

Taylor was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Sam had been missing for well over a few days. She had asked her parents, but all she got out of them was a: 'We don't know and we don't care' look.

Don't get her wrong, she was jealous of Sam, Sam had a choice with everything she got to do in life. While Taylor had to eat, dress and do things her parents told her to do. She had no free choice in the matter. Sure everyone at school thought she was amazing, but Taylor hated her life. So while Sam didn't have new stuff as Taylor, she had the freedom to choose what she wanted out of life.

Back to Sam, she was missing, and Taylor had to admit, she was worried.

Her phone went off telling her stalker was texting again. She sighed. It went off again. She picked it up and checked it.

The first read: _"Samantha is fine, but you may wish to check with your boyfriend on the matter." _Taylor raised an eyebrow. She checked the next one and snorted, as it read: _"Don't ignore me."_

She smirked. "If only I could."

She then felt a smack on her ass. She hissed and whipped her head around. No one was there, but she knew it was the Stalker. It was strange, but somehow the guy could read her thoughts, when she question him about it, he texted her saying that their minds were on the same wavelength, so he could hear her thoughts, when she asked why she couldn't read his. He answered with a text that read: _"Because you don't stop to smell the rose." _To which Taylor growled, as she had no idea what the quote meant.

As for the smack of the rump, the guy could somehow make her felt his touch, making him also a perv in Taylor's books.

"What did you mean by, 'ask my boyfriend'? Does Trent know?"

The text she got back was: _"Would I be telling you this if I didn't know?"_ Taylor glared at it, still she did plan to talk about Sam with Trent.

* * *

Miles sat in the garaged working on Barricade's right back wheel. He had been chased by some Autobots and now Miles was giving him a fix up.

Thankfully Barricade didn't kill Miles; he wanted her alive so he could have somewhere to hide from 'Cons and 'Bots alike. That and the femme was entertaining, mostly when it came to putting her in her place. She didn't like being pushed around, and Barricade loved to do just that.

Today however she seemed less fiery. "What's wrong with you, femme?"

Miles looked beside her to see Barricade's holoform. "Dude, that moustache does not suite you."

Barricade narrowed his optics into a glare, "Do not change the subject."

Miles sighed. "Sam's disappeared."

"Oh," Was Barricade's answer. He remembered the small femme, who was friends with the Autobots.

"Did the 'Cons get her?" Miles asked. Barricade had told her everything, when they first meet, surprisingly, the girl still hadn't run away screaming.

"I don't remember hearing anything like at over the Decepticon comlink." Barricade muttered.

"Then it could have been a human." Miles muttered. She finished the back wheel and started to put the tools back into the box.

"Why don't you try and look into it?"

Miles snorted, "With what?"

"Ask her family, first."

"Her Aunt and Uncle hate her, I doubt they care."

"Try her cousin then."

"She picks on us 24/7, I also doubt she cares."

"It's a start though." He retorted.

* * *

*The next day*

Taylor spotted her boyfriend at school the next day in the hallway by his locker, he looked scared. "Trent?" She asked, he jumped five feet and spun around to see her.

"Oh, Taylor, hey, what's up?" He seemed to be worried, like something was about to jump out and attack him.

"Be honest, with me ok?" She told him. "Do you know where Sam went to?"

Trent seemed to tense up at this. "Err- no, why?"

"You're lying," She whispered, she then snarled. "What happened to her?!"

"Since when do you care about-" He didn't finished what he was about to say as Taylor grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Taylor was a lot stronger than she looked, she could lift things most girls her age couldn't, yet her body didn't show much muscle. Her voice was deadly cold. "Where. Is. She?"

"I don't know, some guys took her,"

"Then what do you know?"

"Only that if I harm Sam again, I'd be hunted down."

"Try to note, then, they won't be the only ones to hunt you down if you do harm her again." She dropped him and he crumpled to the floor. Taylor then walked away. She called out to him over her shoulder one last time at him. "By the way, we're _so _over."

She felt her phone ring in her pocket. She flipped it opened and read the text. _"You would make a great bad cop."_

"I personal like the idea of a detective," She muttered.

Meanwhile, at the end of the hallway, Miles walked off. At least she now knew who had tried to harm Sam. And by now she was safe with the Autobots.

Miles also noted to never tick off, Taylor Witwicky.

* * *

*Ducks flying food* I know it's short, don't be mad.

Reveiws are nice and wanted!


	3. Please read!

Hey guys this note shall be in all of my stories.

Just wanted to tell you of my new plan, I'm going to write one chapter for each of my fanfics, but it shall only be on stories that get this note. (I shall add it to future ones as well, just above the first chapter.) That way it's fair on you guys.

Also I've got a fanfic coming up, but I want to write at least 5 chapters of it before I put up the first chapter, but I shall namedrop the title and give a hint of what it is not.

Title: Goku, Female Style

(It will be a crossover of Dragonballz and Negami.)

Hint: It will not be a Fem Goku/Vegeta pairing (Bulma and Vegeta FOREVER!), nor a Fem Goku/Chi-chi paring.

Also some of you may be unable to write a review for this, due to the fact I've deleted some AU chapters from some stories, if this happens, and you still want to talk to me or ask a question, just PM me.


End file.
